Dark Star
by JoJo Knight
Summary: Moving to England to live with her Gran, Scarlett just wanted to get by school so that she could go travelling the world. Her Grandfather always told her stories about his travels, but he was killed in the car accident with her Mother. She still suffers from recurring nightmares but she only remembers one thing, a boy. She's beginning to change too and she doesn't understand why.


**PROLOGUE**

They called this place a hospital, a place where they would be able to help me recover. From what, the girl wasn't sure, this wasn't her idea. Her Father had wanted her to do this, fear causing him to send there. The nurses would call the girl a patient, but that wasn't how she saw it. To her, she was a test subject, a lab rat that never got a moments peace from the surveillance, from the tests or from the medication that let her feeling numb and empty. If she refused to cooperate, she would be forced to.

Every day her height and weight would be measured and my heartrate taken. Forced to take part in fitness and stamina tests, the girl bit her tongue and completed them knowing that if she refused it would be she would be made to return to her cell, without food or water. At times during these tests, she would almost feel sympathetic for the nurses. They would sit in their chair for hours at a time, increasing and decrease the speed and slope rate. The girl never even broke a sweat. It was the same thing with the strength tests, reaction tests, as well as t basic sensory and intelligence tests. Every day, every time, she beat them all. The results were always off the scales, however each time caused the girl to fell more hopeless than the last, because it meant that it told them nothing other than she couldn't be recorded and therefore the tests would continue.

When they moved on to blood tests though, the nurses didn't expect the reaction they got. Something in the girl snapped, a wild response that caused her to attempt anything to I could to get away from the needle in the nurse's hand. Fight or flight caused adrenaline to spike her blood, telling the girl to attack. In swift movements, she grabbed the woman's arm and twisted, hard, pushing her back against the counter. The nurse dropped the needle as a snarl ripped from between the girl's bared teeth and tense jaw. Running on animalistic impulse, the girl stared into the nurse's eyes, watching them grow wide. She could practically smell the fear radiating from her now prey, the scent causing an insatiable need within her as the content smile began to tug at my lips.

The satisfying snap echoes through the room, followed by the screams of the writhing woman beneath the girl. A shudder runs down her spine. She felt lightheaded but in a good way, like she was suddenly above all that was happening, only experiencing the pleasure of being able to control something. The woman whimpered on the ground, clutching her broken arm as the girl let out a low growl, high on the scent of fear, blood and her own power rush. Shouting wildly, the nurse cries out as others rush in about the girl's eyes my eyes and teeth, but the girl took no notice.

Strong arms grab her from behind to restrain and drag her struggling away from the sobbing woman. They take her to her cell, bolting the huge metal door and there the girl's mental state slowly began to settle. Guilt hits her like a freight train, smashing her back to reality as she remembered the woman, someone who was only doing her job. The snap, the scream, the fear in the woman's eyes and the smells. It all returned but now caused the girl to become horrified with herself. She attacked that woman, all because of a needle. Beginning to panic, the girl sank to the ground and crushed her fingers to her head, now questioning her own self being and humanity.

The next day they took her blood, but only after a giant man dressed in hospital scrubs and eyes that told the girl he wasn't part of the usual staff had pinned her down. The staff gave the girl tranquilizer and after waiting to make she was half conscious, they took all the samples they needed. The same feelings rushed through the girl, however in the state they had out her in, she didn't have the same strength to retaliate.

After what the girl imagined was many hours later the tranquilizer had worn off, however the wild emotions still raged inside her and refused to calm down. They came in with another needle, this one was filled with a clear liquid. Backed into a corner, the girl snarled at the approaching staff and managed to hear the crunch of someone's nose breaking before they were able to restrain her once more. She felt the needle sink invasively into her arm. Two minutes later, the girl's mind goes blank and she passes out.

-x-

He uses the thin blade to slice slowly across the skin at her forearm, blood instantly rising to pool across the new incision. Once again a hiss slips from the girl's lips, the reaction becoming dull now even to her now. This was the sixth cut. The doctor had been working his way down her arm, testing his theory. Each time he would slice into the skin, an enjoyable expression on his frog face as he dragged the scapula slowly and stared with a morbid fascination, and each time he would wash off the blood to reveal the perfectly healed skin. "Fascinating," He repeated with a sadistic thrill to his voice, his fingers running over after to feel the invisible scar. His touch caused bile to rise in the girl's throat and despite the restraints that held her tightly in place, some extra burst of energy deep caused her to recoil from him and snarl, her teeth snapping.

The man laughs, snatching the girl's jaw in his hand, holding her face still as he brings his closer. "Behave. I don't want to damage you … more than I have to anyway." Being forced to look at him, the girl can only glare back. "What are you exactly? How are you able to do this?"

"I. Don't. Know!" Desperation and rage forces the girl to venomously respond to her captor. The doctor releases her jaw after a firm squeeze and laughs, carefully places the scalpel back on to the organised instrument tray. He takes a vial of blood from his pocket.

"Soon enough, we will find out what kind of genetic mutation this is. I might need a few more samples though." He says with a sneer, "Thorough investigation will be needed in order to gather evidence for this and determine effectiveness." A groan is all the girl can muster as her head falls limply back on her neck. Exhausted and dehydrated, her vision is filled with spots and her throat burns from the amount of bile that's risen and dried there. Hunger was mixing with desperation, causing her thoughts to become feral. She was shaking all over.

Taking the sample to his desk in the corner, the doctor removed a small amount of my blood from the vial with a syringe and applied it to a microscope plate. Adding the blue stain then allowing it to dry, he washed off the excess stain at the side-sink and with extremely delicate care, then dabs the slide dry. Mixes different chemicals and solutions to samples of blood, the girl attempts to cancel out the incessant stream of self-praise that begins to pour from the doctor's mouth. "This is brilliant!" He holds up the small vial of blood, gazing at it with hungry eyes. "With this, disease, injury, perhaps even death would become non-existent!"


End file.
